Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 25 (Fantastical pretending)
Fantastical pretending is the twenty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *Chats guesses sounds of different vehicles, and KELLIE pretends to be a flying, floating, driving machine. *CHARLI pretends to be a fantastic, dancing, bopping machine. *NATHAN makes a long, dancing dragon. *CHARLI pretends to be a fantastical creature. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a magician, and Jup Jup helps her with magic tricks. *CHARLI pretends to be a magician too, but she first does some warm ups. *TIM pretends to be the keeper of the night stars, he helps shooting stars (the Hi-5 band) to get back home. *CHARLI sings about a shooting star. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who wants to lose his tooth to get the tooth fairy visit (Kellie), and finds a way to trick her and her helpers (Kathleen and Charli). Gallery Kellie S3 E25.png Charli S3 E25 1.png Nathan S3 E25.png Charli S3 E25 2.png Kathleen S3 E25.png Charli S3 E25 3.png Tim S3 E25.png Charli S3 E25 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E25.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories, the girls wore the same tutus from Robot Number 1, but Kathleen and Kellie swapped tutus. Songlets ;Word play I'm a machine that's purple and green A fantastic flying-floating-driving machine I can fly through the skies, I can sail through the sea I can zoom down the highway as fast as can be I'm a machine that's purple and green A fantastic flying-floating-driving machine Neaow, woosh, swoosh, splash Vroom, vroom, vroom! I'm a machine that's purple and green A fantastic flying-floating-driving machine I can fly through the sky and I can sail through the sea I zoom down the highway as fast as can be I'm a machine that's purple and green A fantastic flying-floating-driving machine Neaow, woosh, swoosh, splash Vroom, vroom, vroom! ;Body move #01 I'm a machine that's purple and green A fantastic dancing-prancing-bopping machine I can wobble all day, I can boggie at night I can shimmy all week, it's a really cool sight Hey, I'm a machine that's purple and green A fantastic dancing-prancing-bopping machine. ;Shapes in space Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Swish it left, dip it in right Dragon, dragon dance Fantastic magic creature, it's time to dance. Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Swish it left, dip it in right Dragon, dragon dance Fantastic magic creature, it's time to dance. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Magic, magic, magic Watch, my magic can swirl with a flourish and a whirl Magic, magic, magic You won't believe your eyes, you're in for a surprise Magic, magic, magic I make flowers grow here and three balls disappear Magic, magic, magic It's magic. Magic, magic, magic Watch, my magic can swirl with a flourish and a whirl Magic, magic, magic You won't believe your eyes, you're in for a surprise Magic, magic, magic I make flowers grow here and three balls disappear Magic, magic, magic It's magic. Magic, magic, magic Watch, my magic can swirl with a flourish and a whirl Magic, magic, magic You won't believe your eyes, you're in for a surprise Magic, magic, magic I make flowers grow here and three balls disappear Magic, magic, magic It's magic. ;Body move #03 Roll up, roll up, the magician is here Magic tricks with my magic stick Roll up, roll up, the magician is here. Roll up, roll up, the magician is here Magic tricks with my magic stick Roll up, roll up, the magician is here. ;Making music Where your heart is, that's where you belong Close your eyes now, it won't be long Follow your heart to where your dreams are waiting There you will find your mind awaking Close your eyes and reach up for the sky To the place where you dreams can fly. Where your heart is, that's where you belong Close your eyes now, it won't be long Follow your heart to where your dreams are waiting There you will find your mind awaking Close your eyes and reach up for the sky To the place where you dreams can fly. Where your heart is, that's where you belong Close your eyes now, it won't be long Follow your heart to where your dreams are waiting There you will find your mind awaking Close your eyes and reach up for the sky To the place where you dreams can fly. ;Body move #04 Lovely star up in the sky Sparkle, twinkle, shine The world looks small from where you are Lovely shooting star You shoot across the sky You shoot across the dark, dark night A ball of fire like a bright, bright light Falling to the ground Falling to the ground. Lovely star up in the sky Sparkle, twinkle, shine The world looks small from where you are Lovely shooting star You shoot across the sky You shoot across the dark, dark night A ball of fire like a bright, bright light Falling to the ground Falling to the ground. ;Sharing stories Fairies small, fairies bright Gathering all us teeth at night Fairies small, fairies bright Come and take my tooth tonight. Fairies small, fairies bright Gathering all us teeth at night Fairies small, fairies bright Everything's turned out alright. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about fantasy Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about shooting stars Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about teeth Category:Ep about day & night